Light and Dark
by Leafpool143
Summary: Two kits, one of light and one of dark, will come together to save the forest.
1. Allegiances unfinished

Allegiances (unfinished)

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

Goldstar - A golden tom with green eyes.

DEPUTY

Grayclaw - A gray tom with blue eyes. White stripes on back.

WARRIORS

Nightfur - A black tom. Left paw is white. Has amber eyes. (Father of Sacredpaw and Darkpaw)

Rosepelt - A brown cat with white splotches. Used to be a kittypet. Blue eyes. (Mother of Sacredpaw and Darkpaw)

Brackentail - A tabby tom with gold eyes.

Bluenose - A silver she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice - Sacredpaw.

Cloudwhisker - A white tom. Green eyes.

Apprentice - Dawnpaw

Icefoot - A bluish she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice - Darkpaw.

Mosstail - A black she-cat with white spots all over her body. Silver eyes.

Snowtail - Frosty white tabby tom. Gold eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

Woodclaw - A tabby tom.

Apprentice - Pepperpaw.

ELDERS

Mudpelt - Old tabby tom. (Father of Brackentail)

APPRENTICES 

Dawnpaw - A golden tabby she-cat with glittery blue eyes.

Sacredpaw - A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (sister of Darkpaw)

Darkpaw - A black tom with white paws. Green eyes. (brother of Sacredpaw)

Pepperpaw - Brown tom with black spots on his face and arms.

KITS

Spottedkit - White she-cat with black splotches on body. Hazel eyes.

Whitekit - White tom. Orange eyes.

Frostkit - Silver she-cat with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rosepelt sat beside Nightfur. The two stared at the new born kits.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Rosepelt meowed to Nightfur.

"They sure are." He purred.

"I think that one should be Sacredkit." She pointed to the small tortoise-shell she cat with her tail.

"And how about that one," He pointed to the black cat with white paws, "could be Dark-kit?"

"That's perfect. Sacredkit and Dark-kit." Rosepelt purred. The medicine cat smiled.

"Those are some lovely kits." The tabby tom, Woodclaw, spoke.

"Thank you." mewed Rosepelt. "I hope they are great warriors, like their father." Rosepelt turned to Nightfur. He licked his chest fur.

"Now-now. We all know you have excellent warrior skills too." He purred. Sudden shrieks were heard from outside the medicine cat's den.

"Badgers! Badgers!" A cat yowled. Rosepelt trembled.

"Not now! My kits!" She cried.

"Stay here, I'll see what's going on." Nightfur ran outside. When he went out, there were two badgers attacking the cats of ThunderClan.

"Nightfur! Help us!" Yowled the leader, Goldstar. Nightfur nodded and jumped into the battle. But soon, he found out it wasn't just two badgers, but four. He lunged at one and sank his claws into it's shoulders. It tried to bite the dark cat, but failed. Soon another cat lunged on the same badger and made a deep gash on it's side. Nightfur looked up to see Bluenose. The silver she-cat gave him a nod and they went back into the battle.

Nightfur felt a deep pain come in on his back. A badger! He spun around and the badger lost it's balance. He attacked it, and it yelped in pain. He went to go help his other clan mates. He turned to see Brackentail struggling to fight off a badger. He ran to go help the tabby warrior.

"Thanks." He meowed.

"Anytime. I think that's it." Nightfur mewed. The badgers had fled. Suddenly Brackentail had sadness in his eyes. Nightfur turned to see Morningpaw, his daughter, on the ground. She was alive, but he guessed not for very long. A large gash was on her side. Brackentail lowered his head.

"No… not my sweet Morningpaw…" He meowed.

"I'll go get Woodclaw." Nightfur ran off to the medicine cat.

"Hurry! We need Morningpaw fixed! She has a large gash." He reported.

"I'll be right on it." Woodclaw dashed out to check the pearl colored she-cat. But his eyes grieved. It was obvious this cat wasn't going to make it. He shut his eyes.

"I'll do what I can, but…" He trailed off. Bluenose lowered her head too. Morningpaw was her apprentice. The two got along well. She was like her mother, since the true mother died. Bluenose touched noses with Morningpaw.

"Please, don't leave us…" She mewed.

"Mother…" Morningpaw croaked. "Mother… do I need to tell him…?" She asked. The cats looked at her curiously. Morningpaw coughed but turned to Nightfur and spoke in a voice where only he could hear her.

"My mother says… two kits… of two cats will need to save the clans… one kit will be dark… the other light…" She choked. Nightfur's stomach sunk. He knew exactly what this meant. _Sacredkit and Darkkit. _The cats grieved as Morningpaw took her last few breaths.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Several moons later_

Sacredpaw woke up early. This was going to be her first day of training. Her mentor was Bluenose. Sacredpaw saw her pad across the camp and she immediately scrambled to her feet to meet her.

"Sacredpaw, good to see you're bright and cheery today." Bluenose mewed.

"Of course! Today is my first day of training right?" Sacredpaw asked, excited.

"Yes. Come on, I'll teach you how to do a hunting crouch." Bluenose left with Sacredpaw.

Nightfur had been worrying about Morningpaw's prophecy. What she said before she died scared him. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even the medicine cat. His kits were really going to save the clan? And from what?

Nightfur saw his friend, Cloudwhisker, pad up to him.

"Hello there, Nightfur. That kit of yours sure is full of energy! I wonder if Icefoot is having a hard time with him!" Cloudwhisker meowed to Nightfur.

"Oh, so you're talking about Darkpaw? I was sure you meant Sacredpaw! She's full of energy too!" Nightfur meowed back.

"Darkpaw has so much spirit! Oh. Have you heard? Icefoot might be having kits! Her mate is Snowtail."

"Really? I'm happy for them." Nightfur purred. More kits meant more warriors, and possibly some more friends for his kits. Darkpaw padded up to his father and his friend.

"Have you seen Icefoot?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen her today…" Cloudwhisker replied. After that, Snowtail ran to them.

"Icefoot's having kits!" He announced.

"Really? There goes my mentor…" Darkpaw sighed. But he was still happy for Icefoot.

"Are they coming now?" Nightfur asked.

"According to Woodclaw!" Snowtail mewed. He dashed off towards the nursery again. Icefoot was laying on the ground. Three kits were mewling and suckling.

"They-they're beautiful!" Rosepelt purred as she padded in.

"Thank you." Icefoot mewed.

"What are you going to name them?" Rosepelt mewed.

"That one." She pointed her ears to the silver she-cat, "Is going to be Frostkit. That one…" She pointed to a white tabby tom, "Is Whitekit. And finally," She pointed to the white kit with black spots on her eyes, "Is Spottedkit."

"Lovely names!" Rosepelt purred. Darkpaw padded in.

"These are your kits?" He mewed.

"Yes." Icefoot meowed. Darkpaw stared at the little beings. He remembered his life as a kit.

"What do I do today, since I don't have a mentor?" Darkpaw asked.

"You should ask Goldstar." Nightfur meowed.

"Okay." Darkpaw walked out of the medicine cat's den.

"You should probably go to the nursery. You could nurse your kits there." Woodclaw mewed to Icefoot.

"Okay…" She mewed back.

Sacredpaw darted for the vole scrambling around nearby. She caught it successfully.

"Great job, Sacredpaw!" Bluenose mewed.

"Thanks." Sacredpaw mewed back. She buried her vole and continued on. Bluenose was teaching Sacredpaw how to hunt, and it had been coming along very good. Mentoring Sacredpaw had made up for the loss of Morningpaw. But Bluenose still missed her. Bluenose heard Sacredpaw yowl. She ran to her.

"Sacredpaw! What happened?" Bluenose asked.

"Nothing. But look what I caught!" Sacred lifted her face and was holding a snake in her mouth.

"You caught an adder?" Bluenose asked, surprised.

"Yup." Sacredpaw mewed.

"Wait until Goldstar hears this!" Bluenose laughed.

"When do I become a warrior?" Sacredpaw asked through sad eyes.

"When you prove yourself strong enough to be. Don't worry, it will be soon, I'm sure." Bluenose assured her.

Goldstar padded up on the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the highrock for a clan meeting." He called. Cats walked under the highrock and looked up. Dawnpaw was next to him.

""I, Goldstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnfur. StarClan honors your spirit and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Dawnfur! Dawnfur!" The crowd cheered. Sacredpaw chimed in and called her friend's name loud. Dawnfur leaped down.

"So! You're a warrior now?" Sacredpaw asked.

"Yes." Dawnfur purred. Sacredpaw stared at her friend. She longed to be a warrior. She remembered when she caught the adder, and then she remembered when Bluenose told her that she'd tell Goldstar. She said bye to her friend and dashed off to find Bluenose.

"Bluenose!" Sacredpaw mewed as she ran to Bluenose.

"Sacredpaw! What is it?" Bluenose laughed.

"Earlier you said you'd tell Goldstar that I caught an adder!"

"Oh. How come you're so excited about this?"

"Because Goldstar will see that I will make a great warrior!" Sacredpaw mewed.

"But Sacredpaw, it takes more then just catching an adder…"

"But I want to be a warrior!" She cried.

"You've just started as an apprentice. It won't be long." Bluenose soothed. She put her tail on Sacredpaw's shoulder. Sacredpaw sighed.

"I'm sorry." She mewed.

"It's alright, everyone longs to be a warrior."


End file.
